The theif
by aonalion
Summary: Can Kaiba really trust Jonouchi when the blond suddenly turns up at his place, asking to stay there over the night? Contains yaoi, a lemon, dubcon and swearing.


**A/N:** This is my, in the words of my beta, "Evil Puppyshipping Story" X)  
>Contains yaoi, a lemon, dubcon... and some swearing too I think.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba hadn't really expected the doorbell to ring so late at night, but then again he hadn't really expected it to ring at all. If you wanted to ring the doorbell next to the door, you first had to get through the front gates. This meant that whoever it was ringing the doorbell like a maniac right now had probably climbed over the fence.<p>

The brunet reached into his pocket, ready to pull up his cell phone and call security. Both his maids and his security had the weekend off, more or less; they still had to have pagers if anything urgent happened. Mokuba was at a friend's too, because Kaiba didn't really want him around while his whole security system was being upgraded – the cameras and alarms were being replaced, and that was probably the reason someone had managed to climb over the fence.

He hadn't really expected to see Jonouchi standing out there in the dark either, in his usual jeans jacket and with his hands jammed down his pockets. In a way, he looked rather bored, but Kaiba knew there had to be something else going on; why would the blond otherwise do what he had done?

"You're trespassing, mutt," was how Kaiba greeted him.

"Nice ta see ya too, Kaib'," Jonouchi said, with a hint of a smile.

"Seriously, what you've done is illegal. Is there anything you wanted? Otherwise you can get off my property."

"Lemme stay 'ere tonight," Jonouchi said bluntly.

Kaiba blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Ya heard me. Lemme stay 'ere tonight."

"And just why would I let you do that? Especially now, when you've trespassed on my property."

Kaiba really didn't like whatever the hell was going on. Why would Jonouchi want to stay in his house? It was very suspicious, and what was worse was the fact that for once, Kaiba didn't seem to be able to read Jonouchi's normally obvious expressions.

"Jus' lemme stay 'ere."

The brunet's eyes narrowed. "Not unless you tell me why, pup."

"I can't go home."

Now that was an odd answer. But Kaiba wasn't satisfied of course.

"Then go to one of your geeky little friends," he said, and started closing the door. The blond suddenly held out a hand, stopping the door from closing fully. "What now?"

"They're not home. Jus' lemme stay 'ere, what's the problem?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth and glared at the blond for a while. Jonouchi still had the same, seemingly bored expression. The whole situation was seriously bothering Kaiba—Jonouchi was asking for _help_ (?) from his sworn enemy. It should be noted, however, that even though Jonouchi had dubbed Kaiba his mortal enemy the brunet really didn't have anything against the blond, other than the fact that he was fun to tease.

With a final, calculating look at the blond, Kaiba opened the door a little more and let him in. Jonouchi immediately stepped inside and looked around with a clearly impressed look on his face. He didn't move even when the brunet gestured him to, and Kaiba snapped at him.

"Come here, _mutt_."

Jonouchi gave him a crooked little smile which he couldn't decipher but then followed him up the stairs and through the corridors. They walked under silence, but Kaiba didn't even have to look back to know that the blond was looking around in awe. Kaiba smirked a little, and just maybe he was a little happy he could show off his wealth.

"This is the guest room," Kaiba said once they reached it. "There is a bathroom in there too, so you won't have to leave this room," he got more serious and lowered his voice. "In other words; _don't_ leave this room."

With another smirk Jonouchi slipped inside the room and Kaiba closed the door behind him. He really didn't like the idea of simply leaving the blond in there, but he didn't have much of a choice. However, he did lock the door behind the blond. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

But Kaiba went to bed as usual, even though he was still a bit unsettled. It took a moment longer before he managed to fall asleep, and he slept light, which was why he woke up in the middle of the night as someone carefully opened the door to his bedroom. The brunet sat up right away, rubbed his eyes and then squinted at the shadowy figure.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba wondered, before he remembered that Mokuba was at a friend's. There was only one other person it could be. "Mutt?" Kaiba asked incredulously. Jonouchi came closer, and it seemed as if he was trying to be as quiet as possible even though Kaiba knew it was him.

"Now, Kaiba… that wasn't very nice of ya, tryin' ta lock me in like that."

"Did you really think I would trust you enough _not_ to lock the door? How did you get out?"

"I can pick locks," Jonouchi said and Kaiba could've sworn the blond was smiling. Then Jonouchi sat down on Kaiba's bed, getting uncomfortably close.

"Mutt, what the hell do you think you're – mmph!" Kaiba's question trailed off into a surprised, muffled sound as Jonouchi suddenly covered his lips with his own. The brunet immediately put his hands on the blond's bare chest and shoved him away. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?_"

Jonouchi paid no attention to Kaiba's protest and instantly closed in again to claim his lips and to throw his arms around the brunet's neck. This time it took Kaiba a moment before he managed to push the blond away again.

"_Stop it!_" Kaiba hissed and struggled to get free, but Jonouchi was surprisingly strong. Once again, Jonouchi kissed him quite roughly, and just maybe Kaiba kissed him back for a second. It was hard not to. Then he pushed Jonouchi away just enough to be able to properly see his face. "Why?" Kaiba demanded.

"Whaddaya think?" Kaiba could just barely make out Jonouchi's features in the dark room, but it looked as if he was smirking. Then he closed in again, kissing Kaiba with surprising softness, and the brunet found himself kissing back. He couldn't help it—it felt so damn _good_. The blond practically lay down on top of Kaiba and pressed him down into the mattress. But the brunet _liked_ it—he liked the warmth from Jonouchi's body. Jonouchi caught Kaiba's lower lip between his teeth and gently nibbled it, causing Kaiba's breath to hitch. He turned his head slightly and parted his lips, and Jonouchi didn't hesitate in taking advantage of it, plundering the brunet's mouth with his tongue.

Kaiba couldn't help but moan softly at the sensation. He was a virgin—he didn't have time for girls (or boys for that matter)—and had rarely kissed anyone, but he instantly knew just how good Jonouchi was.

Jonouchi removed his arms from around Kaiba's neck and slid his hands down the brunet's chest instead. Kaiba gasped and wound his own arms around Jonouchi's neck, nestling his fingers in his hair. The blond's hands continued down Kaiba's abdomen, rubbing circles and tracing his muscles and drawing groans from the brunet. Jonouchi fingered at the edge of Kaiba's boxers for a moment before pulling them down completely, making the brunet gasp violently and pull away.

"Jonouchi, that's—" Kaiba began—too shocked to remember to use the blond's nickname—but was interrupted as said blond claimed his lips again. Kaiba gave in with a moan, and dropped his head backwards as Jonouchi started kissing and licking and biting his way down the brunet's chest, his hands caressing Kaiba's hips now.

Kaiba couldn't believe what Jonouchi was doing—he couldn't believe he was _letting_ him do it. He had known something was off all along, but hadn't even dreamed of the idea that this would be why the blond had shown up at his doorstep. Was this why Jonouchi had shown up? Or was there another reason too? Paranoid and skeptic like he was, Kaiba couldn't help but wonder.

"Puppy…" Kaiba groaned as Jonouchi dipped his tongue in the brunet's navel. "Why –" but his question disappeared in a shocked gasp when the blond finally reached his destination. He couldn't think, could hardly breathe, as Jonouchi licked and sucked and touched his hardening erection. The blond started out slowly but then moved faster and faster, making Kaiba moan uncontrollably. Kaiba felt his peak closing in rapidly, because Jonouchi was damn good and he knew what he did.

When he came he felt as if the world exploded around him, and he groaned out loud without being able to stop himself, and only vaguely happy there wasn't anyone else in the house. Jonouchi swallowed greedily before moving up to the brunet's mouth, kissing him once again. Kaiba couldn't move; he was too tired, and he lay spent on the bed while Jonouchi slowly mouthed along his jaw-line. The brunet was panting – his whole body covered in sweat – but apparently Jonouchi wasn't done.

He was moving downwards again, licking over Kaiba's collarbone and sucking one of his nipples until it was hard – but when he got down to his stomach he stopped for a split second before returning to Kaiba's lips. Instead his hands went lower, touching Kaiba's most intimate areas again. The brunet was completely unprepared and gasped in shock as one of Jonouchi's fingers slid inside of him.

"Relax…" Jonouchi murmured, pulled out and then added another finger. "It'll hurt less if ya relax," Jonouchi told him as he tensed up again. Kaiba was panting harder again and dropped his head backwards onto the pillow, desperately trying to relax. He wanted Jonouchi_ inside_ of him.

Jonouchi stretched Kaiba for another moment and then placed himself at the brunet's entrance, readying himself. He slowly slid inside of Kaiba and the brunet had to bite his lip not to practically scream – it really did hurt quite a bit. But it felt so damn _good_ at the same time. Jonouchi started moving, slowly at first but then faster and faster. He reached down and started stroking Kaiba's already hardening member, matching the strokes with his own rocking and bringing them both closer to the edge.

Kaiba came again with another groan, and when his muscles tensed up it made Jonouchi reach his peak as well. He gave up a moan that sounded like music to Kaiba's ears and held him harder for a second. Then the blond shakily pulled out of him and collapsed half on top of him, throwing an arm around him and moving around a bit before settling. Kaiba cautiously wound his arms around Jonouchi's waist as well, almost as if he was afraid of what the blond would do.

In a way he _was_ afraid. He wanted to ask him why he had done it, why he had come to his door late at night, why he had done, well… _it_. Why he had… why he… why…

But then the world went black around him and sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>Suddenly he was wide awake—and he was freezing. He was lying completely naked in bed, no sheets covering him, and he was all alone. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he noticed, to his dismay, that the ruffled sheets spread out around him seemed rather sticky.<p>

"Puppy?" Kaiba said and sat up straight. He hated how brimmed with worry his voice was, but couldn't stop it. There was no one else in the room; no evidence of there ever being anyone besides Kaiba himself. Kaiba dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his forehead.

Was that…a dream? A wet dream? He very, very rarely dreamt, and as far as he could remember he had never had a wet dream before, but… it was just too odd. It couldn't have happened for _real_, could it?

He climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. As he stood under the scolding hot water his mind traveled back to the blond he had dubbed "puppy". If that had been a dream, then he had never had a more vivid one in his entire life. And if his teenage hormones finally decided to show up and make a mess out of his life—why on earth would he dream about _Jonouchi_? That third-rate duelist wasn't worthy of his attention… even though he had to admit…Jonouchi wasn't exactly bad-looking. As a matter of fact, he was rather…attractive.

Kaiba's breath hitched as his hand slid lower, the hot water still pouring down upon him. But then he drew in a sharp breath and stopped himself, jerking his hand away as if he had burnt himself. No. He couldn't. At least not while he was thinking about that _mutt_.

He growled and finished showering, but for some reason he couldn't find his shampoo and had to manage without properly washing his hair. He would get the maid to buy him more once she got back tomorrow. But when he stepped out of the shower and tried to find his clothes, he couldn't seem to locate his metal bracelets, the ones he always used.

Well, that was odd. He could've sworn he had them last night.

Kaiba shook his head as that thought sent him back to the incident that had happened – even though he still wasn't quite sure just as to what it was exactly he _didn't_ want to think about it. Trying to remove every memory of the incident he picked up the sheets and threw them away, knowing that he had plenty to spare.

However, as he moved around the house he found it harder and harder not to think about it – because every time he entered a room he noticed that something was missing. A valuable painting here, an old vase there… and smaller things too – there seemed to be cutlery missing, clothes, figurines, and even some food too.

The brunet frowned. Then his eyes widened as everything started coming together.

He didn't.

_He didn't._

But when he finally couldn't find his own cell phone to call the security, Kaiba had no doubts. He gritted his teeth until it hurt and almost screamed out loud.

That – that – that…! He couldn't even find the right words – his mind was just literally overflowing with anger; he could feel his face growing red from pure hatred and humiliation and he simply didn't know what to _do _with himself because he was so damn _angry_ it hurt every single fiber of his body. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he actually did scream out loud – clenching his fists, closing his eyes tightly and tensing up his entire body.

Several minutes later he was sitting in the couch, which seemed to be the only place in the entire house where he _didn't_ see something missing, and simply stared straight ahead. The anger had passed—now he was completely empty inside.

To be perfectly fair—he never thought Jonouchi could do something like that. He thought Jonouchi was just like his friends—all kind and nice and responsible… Why _would_ he do that? Why would _anyone_ do that? Why would he… why would he…? He had stolen something from Kaiba—and it wasn't just his belongings. Any material things could be replaced—some of his old paintings could prove a little difficult to find replicas of, but other than that…

No. What Jonouchi had stolen was something far more personal, and far more difficult to replace. Impossible, as a matter of fact.

Kaiba sighed and dropped his head down to rest in his hands. He felt a lump starting to form in the back of his throat and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. But then he suddenly cleared his throat and snapped his head back up. _No_, he wouldn't cry. He hadn't cried in years, and that _mutt_ would not be the reason he started crying now. Kaiba's eyes darkened.

He would find that worthless puppy, and make him _pay_.

* * *

><p>Kaiba wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions he felt as the door opened and he met honey colored eyes. At first the brunet couldn't speak; he simply stared at Jonouchi with his eyes wide open and his whole body tensed up. The fact that the blond didn't have anything on except a pair of jeans certainly didn't help. He was actually really muscular, and <em>really<em> good-looking.

"Kaib'? Watcha doin' 'ere?" Jonouchi wanted to know and looked decidedly suspicious.

Kaiba snapped out of his blank state and snapped at the blond.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here, mutt!"

"I don't know watcha talkin' 'bou –"

"Don't you dare try to deny it!" Kaiba growled and took a step forward towards the seemingly surprised blond. "You came to my house last night and you _stole_ things from me! I can't even believe you would…! I mean, I never thought you'd…!" He was getting mad again, so mad. And he was starting to get trouble getting the right words out, which made everything even worse.

Then Jonouchi suddenly smirked and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms.

"Kaiba…" he said with a smooth tone, "I almost thought you'd simply think it was nothin' but a dream. Turns out yer just too paranoid fer yer own good."

"You –!" Kaiba begun, but Jonouchi wouldn't let him finish.

"But watcha gon' do 'bout it?" Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but again Jonouchi was faster. "Yer security system was off, I noticed it as soon as I walked by yer house, 'cause normally there's always a red light by the front gates, and the headlights always turn on when ya walk by. But this time they didn't. And yer security and maids weren't there, right? And neither was Mokuba."

Kaiba was starting to breathe faster; his mind rapidly going over ever little detail Jonouchi had mention. It was true. It was all true. Except…

"You must've left DNA everywhere, there's no way you could've –"

"Please. Gloves. And didya ever see me touch _anything_? I'm guessin' ya threw away the sheets, didn't ya?" Jonouchi smirked. "Ya can try all ya want, but yer never gonna catch me."

The brunet's breath was speeding up more and more – he was almost hyperventilating. How could –? How was it even possible that _Jonouchi_…? When did he grow so mischievous, so smart, so _evil_? And why, why would he do that? Why would he steal, why would he…?

"Oh, in case yer wonderin', I sold all yer stuff," Jonouchi interrupted his irrational thoughts, "Thanks. I really needed the money."

"B-but why…?" Kaiba couldn't help it; he was practically whimpering, which made Jonouchi's smile grow wider.

"Because I could," he said, and Kaiba gulped – his eyes fluttering; searching Jonouchi's face for anything other than pure spite. "Aw, don't gimme that look, moneybags." Jonouchi suddenly stood up straight, grabbed onto the front of Kaiba's shirt and pulled him closer. At first the brunet thought he would be kissed and his breath hitched without him being able to stop it, but Jonouchi's lips passed by his mouth and settled by his ear instead. "I really did enjoy it," the blond whispered, "Maybe I'll do it again sometime."

He nibbled at the lobe of Kaiba's ear, making the brunet gasp, before shoving him away. Before he turned around and closed the door, Jonouchi smirked at Kaiba and winked a little, and then he was gone.

Kaiba found himself standing there, staring at the closed door—for once he didn't know what to do, and he felt completely abandoned for the first time in a very long while.


End file.
